A Land of Our Own
by The-Intensity
Summary: No matter how small or insignificant the man, a determined heart will always make a difference. Cyrik the Imperial learns this as he assists the Dovakiin in battling Alduin. I do not own this. RxR


A/N: Greetings all! I have caught Skyrim Fever, and I just had to write this after my final battle with Alduin when a lone Imperial fought with us and yes, there are spoilers, so look away if necessary. I actually have had this written out a while, but I have been very busy and forgot about this, so forgive any mistakes I make about ES lore, as I wrote this in a rush and I am but a humble know-nothing. Last thing: I kinda tweaked with the fight to give it a little more kick, as I whooped him the second time around with no problem. Hope you like, read and review and all that, but please, no flaming.

This Land of Our Own:

"Look Cyrik, a cave! We can escape this accursed fog for a moment and get our bearings." Turning his head, the Imperial soldier Cyrik looked at his fellow warrior Sareas. Shaking his head, he followed his frantic companion.

It was dark and dank in the cave, but it was certainly better than out there in… Whatever that fog was. Cyrik glanced over at Sareas, who was shaking uncontrollably. "That, that _thing _just flew off with Aurelius! What _was_ that?" Cyrik shuddered as horrid knowledge flooded his mind, knowing what they were stuck in fog with.

"I believe that is Alduin, the World-Eating dragon. I did not expect to see him, though. Now Sareas, we must calm down and plot a course of action if we are to survive. First things first, what do you remember?" Sareas was still shaking, but he took a deep breath and spoke. "I remember doing battle with that Stormcloak patrol. W-we were overwhelmed and they began to cut us down a-and then they got to us…"

Sareas paused. "Are we dead?" Cyrik nodded. "I am sorry my friend, but I believe so." His brow began to crease with concern. "We are in what I believe is Sovngarde, near the Hall of Valor, but this is all wrong. We are supposed to be greeted at the halls for our service, but Shor has apparently denied us."

Another roar and screams from outside interrupted them. Moving to the entrance, they poked their heads out. Several Stormcloaks and Imperial soldiers ran for dear life as Alduin swooped and captured another. Cyrik and Sareas managed to draw their attention, and soon the cave was filled with people as the eternal night drew on, their numbers growing to hundreds as people from all across Skyrim, from adventurers to soldiers to bandits and every dead warrior began to find their way through the fog.

Cyrik rubbed his eyes tiredly, his pale skin creasing around his forehead. The fighting between the many different people, especially the Stormcloaks and his fellow Imperials, was getting out of hand. Standing up, he moved towards the center of the cave.

"ENOUGH!" His powerful voice silenced the incessant bickering instantly. "Now, since we have a reprieve from being eaten, let us stop fighting and figure out what's going on. Do any of you have any ideas?" A few hands shot up. Cyrik pointed at one of the bandits, a well-built man named Ka'rak. "What say you, man?"

"Well Imperial, I do not think that this is Sovngarde. We are most likely being punished for our sins against the gods." He and the rest of the thieves looked each other and nodded. "But that would not explain why all you soldiers are here. You have done well, so this is most likely not the answer."

A Stormcloak warrior named Zaadre spoke. "Perhaps this is Alduins doing. I think he is devouring our souls for power. Wait that is it! This is one of those soul-traps he is capable of! I heard the Dovahkiin speak of it in her travels to Windhelm before she left for this land. I believe one of the friendly dragons warned her of it. She will arrive soon, and someone must warn her!" Zaadre made a move to leave, but Cyrik's voice boomed, "Stay seated man! It is suicide to go out there. She can handle herself, but we must stay here for now and help who we can."

He turned to the crowd. "We will reconvene in this main chamber in a few hours. Until then, we should think of possible next steps, or pray, as the situation requires. Dismissed." Like perfect soldiers, all the people in the room got up and went their separate ways, their differences forgotten for now.

Sareas turned to Cyrik. "It will not be long until the Dovahkiin arrives. What shall we do until then?" Cyrik glanced out at the fog. "I am not sure, but until then, wait here at the mouth of the cave and bring in any other people you see, but do not go out. Clear?" Sareas nodded, then took his position.

The storm was brewing, and they were right on the edge of it. All he knew was, well, that they could not escape what was soon to come. If this was indeed punishment though, it was for murdering a village of people that had crucified his beloved wife Adlea for simple hatred Nords held against Imperials. Or so he had thought at first.

He later learned that it had been Alduin's attack on Helgen, where Adlea had been visiting family. No one had survived. He arrived just in time to hear her scream as she burned, crying for help. From that day forth, he had sworn revenge on Alduin. And he planned to have it to, no matter the cost.

Cyrik awoke with a start. He had still been hearing his wife's screams in his sleep. Groggily, he got up and surged into the main chamber, where everyone had clambered around the mouth, looking out in the distance. The fog had cleared.

He shook his head in disbelief. Sareas just shrugged. Smiling, Cyrik pushed to the front. In the distance sat the Hall of Valor, their destination. Cheering, the crowd of warriors began to pour out across the large field, being joined by newly arrived people. Then they stopped dead in their tracks.

The Dovahkiin stood in the clearing before the bridge with a group of three warriors he recognized as the old Nord heroes. Across from them, hovered none other than Alduin, the World-Eater. And with him were thousands of Draugr and skeleton minions, all surrounding the heroes.

Most of the men began to turn away, defeated. Cyrik could not believe his eyes. He was Imperial, but he had always dreamed of going to a place like this when he died, and soon Alduin would destroy it all.

He would not let that happen. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" His voice boomed over the crowd, once again gaining all their attention. Sareas put a hand on his shoulder. "Cyrik, it is done. The fog is cleared, but Alduin will prevail. It was prophesied, and has pretty much already happened. There is nothing more that we can do."

Cyrik shook his head, shrugging off Sareas' hand. "You are all telling me you would rather just give up? NOW? We are warriors, men of battle, and yet now, when faced with the prospect of glory, you turn away on the cusp of it? You cannot call yourselves warriors if that is your path!"

Cyrik was on fire, passion lacing his authoritative voice as it rose in fervor with each passing word. "We are not famous like the Dovahkiin, nor as important, that is true, but we CAN take our destiny into our own hands. Let us not fade from memory, or perish knowing we did nothing! Let us show that we ARE warriors, and that we WILL stand with the Dovahkiin and the righteous in these final hours!"

The crowd had reassembled now, and they were enraptured by his speech. "I lived and breathed the life of the warrior since I was born, and this is not just my reward, but yours as well, however you earned it. Let us not tarry to this battle; let us make our name in history! Let the Dovahkiin bring back tales to our families and friends of our glory even in death and the prospect of oblivion!"

His fervor was infective, spurring every man and woman there to growl, hunger for his or her one final chapter to write. "All of you who will stand with me raise your blade!" As his went up, so did all the others, and a mighty roar was unleashed from the crowd. Cyrik turned and charged across the field, followed by his last army. "Forward to battle, and to glory!"

"ALDUIN!" The mighty dragon turned his head. "What fool dares to speak my name?" Across from him, the tired Dovahkiin and the other heroes caught their breath. In the grass stood Cyrik, alone. "I do, World-Eater. I have come to help these men and women end you. You have devoured your last soul!"

Alduin laughed. "Fool! You are but one mortal human, and you have no powers. How can you hope to stop me?" Cyrik smiled as he unsheathed his blade. "With them." Then, out of the grass rose his army of mismatched warriors, united with zeal for the saving of Tamriel. They all charged, led by Cyrik.

Alduin growled and turned to the Draugr commander. "Deal with them!" He continued his battle with the heroes while his undead army slammed into Cyrik's.

Time itself seemed to slow down as Cyrik, fueled by adrenaline, cut down Draugr and Skeleton alike with furious speed, his army fighting all around him. They were going to make it! Victory was in sight.

Sareas made his way over, dealing with the undead as needed. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak…

He was then propelled into the side of the cliff with tremendous force by a raspy, booming shout, shattering his insides. Cyrik turned and saw the Draugr commander standing alone, staring at him. Heavy armor adorned it's larger than normal body, hiding large muscles. Two large swords were in each of its hands.

Cyrik ran over to Sareas, who was coughing up blood. "No Sareas, you will be okay, just hang on…" Sareas gently pushed away Cyrik's hand. "You and I both know I'm done. Now," He coughed, blood landing on his armor. "Go save the world." Sareas unsheathed his blade and put it in Cyrik's other hand, then his eyes glazed over, his head lolling back.

Cyrik squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear escaping and falling to the grass below. He got up and turned to the Draugr, pain in his heart. Bellowing a deep roar, he charged, as did the Draugr. The clang of their swords meeting was very loud, even louder than the fighting going on around them.

His body was starting to feel fatigued, however, and the Draugr noticed this. It engaged him with rapid strikes, their fight a blur to all others. He felt himself starting to give ground as the zombie began to force him back. He knew he could not keep this up. He had to end this here and now.

He dodged the blades and ran past the Draugr, putting some distance between them. He pivoted, and lowered himself for his final charge. The Draugr reacted as soon as he began his sprint, unleashing the shout that had killed Sareas, which he dodged, sliding under it and then righting himself again.

It shouted again and again until he was upon it. He put everything he had into the final swing…

Cyrik righted himself and turned. The Draugr commander did so as well, but then proceeded to drop to its knee and drop the swords. He walked up to it. Looking in its blue eyes, he said, "This is for Sareas." Bringing the blade down, he decapitated it, sending its twitching body to the ground.

Cyrik's body heaved with exhaustion and pain from wounds, but he could not stop. His sights landed dead on Alduin. Rage began to fill his heart again. His body seemed to know this was the end, and pumped everything it could into him. His pain was gone and his breath became steady. He knew what he had to do.

He ran, past the undead, past the warriors, and past the bridge to the Hall of Valor, scooping up a large battleaxe on the way, which he strapped to his back. With a mighty effort, he launched himself onto Alduin's back. "This one is for Sareas!" He plunged his blade into the mighty dragons back, which bucked and roared, trying to throw him off. "This one is for all the mortal souls you claimed!" He stabbed Alduin with Sareas' blade.

With a final mighty shout he said, "And this one is for Adlea!" He swung the battleaxe down with all his might. It lodged, but Alduin chose at that moment to buck. Cyrik flew off, and before he knew it, Alduin had snapped his jaws around him, crunching his bones and smashing his internal organs.

He shook Cyrik like a rag doll before tossing him away. Cyrik's life flashed before his eyes: his early life with his loving family, joining the Imperial legion. Meeting Adlea on a chance visit to Solitude with his friend Hadvar. Their first kiss. The day they wed. Her lovely eyes, her soft, milky skin and musical laughter…

Then he hit the ground.

Cyrik awoke with a start. No pain was present, and he most certainly was still dead, but he should have faded to oblivion, being destroyed by Alduin and all. Getting his bearings, he sat up slowly.

And across from him stood none other than Sareas, who rushed over and helped him up. "Ah, you are awake now Cyrik. I was wondering if the gods were lying." Noticing his confused face, he elaborated.

"We did it Cyrik, the Dovahkiin slayed Alduin! The World-Eater is dead!" Cyrik gaped. "Then, where are we?" Sareas smiled. "Why, we are in the Hall of Valor, of course! The gods saved all of us who fought in the battle. You and I and all who stood with us are now the newest inhabitants of the Hall!"

Standing together, they ventured out into the main hall with the rest of the crowd, who all toasted to the Dovahkiin, then to him. Sareas smiled and took a swig of some mead before saying, "Oh yes, I almost forgot. There is someone who is dying to meet you." Smiling, he stepped to the side to go chat with Za'rak and Zaadre. And there, behind him, stood none other than…

"Adlea," His voice was little more than and exhalation of surprise. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, more so, even. Before he knew it, she was wrapped up in his arms as he gave her a searing kiss, causing her to swoon.

"By the gods, Cyrik, I have missed you so much!" Cyrik cupped her face in his hands, almost afraid he would lose her if he let go. But she didn't, and he remained where he was. Tears gently leaked from his eyes as he hugged her fiercely.

Behind them, the festivities had begun. All had taken up their mugs and were singing. With a short moment of hesitation to learn the words, Cyrik joined them.

"Dovahkiin Dovahkiin  
>Naal ok zin los vahriin<br>wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal  
>ahrk fin norok paal graan<br>fod nust hon zindro zaan  
>Dovahkiin fah hin kogaan mu draal!"<p>

"ahrk fin kel lost prodah  
>do ved viing ko fin krah<br>tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein  
>Alduin feyn do jun<br>kruziik vokun staadnau  
>voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!"<p>

A/N: Sorry guys, I couldn't resist throwing in the theme here! It's where the creators envisioned it to happen. (Dives behind couch) Please don't hit me!


End file.
